Roshin
Rošin (roh sheen') is a common language belonging to the Loni people. It is a combination of the common language Fenešin (feh neh sheen') and the sacred language Roťošin (roh thoh sheen'). =Setting= ... =Phonology= Letters Consonants B Č - ch D F G K L M N P R S Š - sh T Ť - th V Vowels A - ah, bought E - eh, bet I - ih, bit O - oh, coat U - oo, boot Words Accent Accent the second to last syllable for multi-syllabic words that end with a vowel. Accent the last syllable for words that end with a consonant. Double Consonant Endings Words cannot end in a pair of double consonants. However, this is usually achieved by adding a –e after the double consonant. Since this is so common, often the final –e is dropped in spelling and sometimes in pronunciation, e.g. Fanke is often spelled and pronounced Fank. PuncuationQuotes are << and >>. Periods (.) and exclamation marks (!) are used as in English. =Basic Grammar= Nouns Plural :Noun + i = plural. : For a noun that ends in a vowel, add yi. :Noun(vowel ending) + yi = plural. : In both cases, the accent stays on the same syllable, e.g. šin (sheen') -> šini (shee' nee), and fene (feh' neh) -> feneyi (feh' neh yee) The femenine is used in modern times now only when referring to a person or animal that is female, or a group composed entirely of females. Most jobs, titles, etc. are gender-neutral with only a few exceptions. These exceptions are often older words. Also, most gender-neutral words can be changed to female to specify where necessary. The femenine is formed by taking the neutral form + a = femenine, e.g. Faron -> Farona Verbs For verbs in Rošin, the infinitive ending is –uv. This is replaced by the correct form based upon the tense. Gender and number do not count in the conjugation. Rošin Verb ConjugationTenseConjugationExample - Panduv (to walk/move) Present-umPandum – I walk, she walks, they walkPast-unPandun – I walked, she walked, they walkedFuture-učPanduč – I’ll walk, she’ll walk, they’ll walkImperative-ukPanduk – Walk! Adjectives, Adverbs, and Pronouns Adjectives Adjectives are added after the noun. So ‘good morning’ is ‘morning good’, which is ‘tarok rene’. Adverbs Similarily, adverbs are added after the verbs. So ‘Speak loud!’ is ‘Nu rošuk mana!’ Pronouns Pronouns precede verbs, so ‘He ran.’ is ‘He moved fast.’, which is ‘Mone pandun itki.’ Numbers Hi, Excuse me because I asking you for my demand (numbers from your conlang(s)) in this page. I think to send my message on your e-mail. But nowhere I didn't see information about your e-mail. First introduce: My name is Janko. I'm collecting numbers from various systems in different languages. You can found information about my self and my work on: http://janko.gorenc.googlepages.com/home http://janko.gorenc.googlepages.com/collectionnumbers Please you tell me if you'll have numbers from Roshin in future. Could you please send me numbers from 1 to 10 (as in English: 1 –one, 2 – two, 3 – three,…) in Roshin, or from your other conlang(s) on this page or my e-mail address: "j_gorenc@yahoo.com"? Please you delete my text with your page when you'll have numbers. Thank you for your help! I wish you a lot of success at your work! JANKO GORENC =Dictionary= ... =Example text= Panduk pano ege nosida, fanuv od mečuv go royi. Go forth in peace, to love and serve the Lord. Od mone rošum «Ťuruk go ťuram utu! Ni rošum darne ni venťuruč!». - ut Sidan ut Harne And the man said “Live your life! I speak until I die!” - from Harne's War Category:Languages